Mate For Eternity
by CrazyGirlFromAsylum
Summary: Twilight with a twist...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story from me, which has been going around in my head for awhile now and I thought that I could write it down and see what other people think of it.**

**Hope you like this!**

**oO OO Oo**

Many, many years ago...

_The vampire, Maree, watched in a distance as her mate burned in the fire. In her eyes you could see the pain, sorrow and anguish of the loss of her one and only true love, the one who would love her unconditionally, put up with her shit and be there for her always. She knew that she wouldn't find any other person that complemented her the way he did._

_Oh, how she wanted to kill the vampire who had done this to her and her family, but she knew that it wouldn't help anything. She hated that she was too late to save her love but she already knew this, Miryam had seen that she wouldn't make it. But what mattered most was that Miryam promised that it wouldn't be long wait for the future, so Maree knew what she had to do._

_She ran straight to fire but stopped before she stepped in to it and turned to look at the eyes of the vampire who thought that she'd be his now. _

"_It's not the end, it's only the beginning. You will come to suffer more than you know but you won't never separate me and my mate Antonius because we will come to life again and we will revenge this." She declared and stepped to the fire. The fire burned her until there was only her ash left._

_The vampire tried to look smug to the other mens behind him but he couldn't hide all the fear from his eyes. He really didn't know what he had gotten himself into when he killed one of the first vampires or was it two because the woman had killed herself too. He didn't care, because now he had come to the understanding of all of it. He knew that what the woman had said would come true but he still hoped for the best after all he didn't really believe that anything could happen to him. And with that thought he started to laugh a dark laugh._

_At the same time Miryam, Marees sister was preparing everything that was needed. She wrote two letters, one for the three brothers that would be created and one for a man. She ordered two of their friends to do what had to be done and went to find her mate, Binyamin for the last task that had to be done._

_She found him with the others, Nathaniel and his mate Annette and Maximilian and his mate Liliana. She went to stand by her mate, who took her hand and gave her a wave of love that warmed her heart._

_Nathaniel was the first one to speak, he was in a way the head of this family. "I hope... No, I wait for the time that I will see all of you again and I hope it comes soon but for now I want to tell you that I'm proud of all of you and that I love you like you were my children." His eyes swam with venom that wouldn't never fall from his eyes like tears._

_No one said anything else, they communicated through their eyes and you could see the love that filled the room everywhere. Miryam triggered the house on fire and they all burned looking into their mates eyes, knowing that this was for the best._

_The two friends who both had their own tasks to fill watched as the house burned in front of them. They felt sad that all the good people had to die but they couldn't really do anything to stop it from happening. The letters in both of their pocket safe, they looked at each other, wished good luck for each other and went to fill their own tasks._

**A/N: Remember to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And now to the first real chapter of this story. Don't really wanna explain things, so...**

**Hope you like it!**

**oO OO Oo**

It was another boring day in Forks high school. Every student were excited for the new arrival, Isabella Swan. I hadn't seen her yet but I hoped that she wouldn't be another Jessica Stanley who couldn't understand the word `no´. If Jessica only knew what I really was...

I was in the woods again when others were on lunch break, I just needed some alone time from the constant noise on my mind. And in here I could some what escape from the noise. At least it was most of the excuse, I just really needed to get away from my sibling and their thoughts that were always directed to their mate.

I had to admit that I was jealous of them to some extent, they had found their mate and could show the love they felt for each other every time they wanted. It was hard for a mind reader who hadn't found his mate yet to live with three perfect and happy couples. Emmett being who he was, had suggested that I should take a temporally girlfriend like Tanya, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to my mate, who all I knew didn't exist at all.

Of course vampire mating was something to think about. When a vampire met his or hers mate for the first time it was different from others that were mated. Like with Carlisle and Esme it was really subtle compared to the others. They only had this kind of hunger to know each other more and it pained them to be away from each other for the first years after Esme was changed.

With Emmett and Rosalie it was all physical and sexual and it was the reason why they lived separately from us for couple of years. With the things that I picked up from Jaspers and Alice's minds and the things that Alice told me, I came to understanding that with them it was all emotional, but Alice suspected it was partly like that because of Jasper gift.

But the truth was that I wouldn't know the power of mating before I would meet my own mate. Of course I didn't believe that I would find her anytime soon or maybe never because it would be too good to be true. And all I knew she could be dead and buried under ground by now.

I shouldn't think about this right now, it would only make me more annoyed and upset if I did. I had only few seconds to class so I ran to the forest line and stopped there, looking around to see if anybody had seen me in here. When I didn't see anyone close by, I stepped from the woods and started to walk to my class, I would be late but it didn't matter to me right now.

While I was walking I smelled the most tantalizing sent I had ever smelled. The monster in me came to the surface and he rejoiced from the fact that scent came from fragile looking girl who was walking behind me twenty feet away watching the ground, not even aware of the monster that was looking at her and planning to drink her blood so slowly that it hurt more than anything.

I waited for her to come more closer to me, class all forgotten, that I could ask her to come with me to the forest where I would taste that sweet scented blood. She came closer and the monster in me laughed a dark laugh his eyes on our prey.

The girl didn't see me in front of her, she was in too hurry to get to her class, she stumbled when she crashed to me and like the gentleman I was raised my hands shotted up to steady her like a reflex.

She was pretty soon able to stand on her own but my hands didn't leave her hips. She said a quiet thank you and rose her head to look at me, with that I saw that her cheeks were tinted red with a blush. But her eyes were the ones that caught my attention. They were deep chocolate brown, not at all dull looking but lively as they swam with emotions I couldn't read, but they stared at me back like she could see right through me, see the soul I didn't think I had and unravel all the secrets I held.

With her gaze still locked with mine something inside me woke up, something that had been sleeping for a long time. It locked the monster away and filled me with love for this girl. Now I only wanted to hold her close, protect her from everything and never ever let go of her. She was the one who hold all the power over me, my heart and my soul. This girl was the one I had been looking around for all this time, she was the girl I would love unconditionally always and forever.

I looked more deeply in her eyes to search for something that could give me hope that she felt what I felt too. In her eyes the most prominent emotion was shock but I could see love, adoration and disbelieve, maybe just maybe she felt it too.

The next word that slipped through from her rose colored lips that I wanted to kiss so much, shocked me. "Vampire," She said with a clear voice not even flinching or fear in her voice. How she knew I didn't know but I would ask her about it. But now wasn't the time there was something important than that.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you are?" I asked, smiling foolishly at her. Her bewildered gaze hadn't left my eyes yet and I could see how she blushed more. It made her ivory skin more appealing to me to lick.

Her bell like voice sounded like music in my ears when she answered, "I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer just Bella." Her name was as beautiful as she herself.

"I have to say that you're name suits you very well _beautiful_." I was rewarded with another beautiful blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you," She said, "you're beautiful too." She smiled, her gaze still locked with mine and my hands still on her hips.

It was like everything around us wasn't there at all, it was just me and her in the world right now and everything else had disappeared. But just when I was going to speak again, I heard it. It was a some boy from this school who had already set his sights on my Bella and his thoughts completed his weird fantasy where he thought that Bella was his. Too bad that he couldn't have her if it was up to me.

I stared in Bella's eyes while listening the boy, who thought that he could save her from me. Of course if he would act on it I would have to show him that he could keep his immature self away from her.

"Bella would you like to go with me for walk, I could show you a place where I usually think," I asked her.

"I'd love that," She smiled.

**A/N: Didn't really meant to leave it here but I thought that if I continued this chapter more there would be too much information in it.**

**And thank you from the reviews and to _The-Elusive-Charmer_: I should have probably explained more in the summary but I didn't really know what to explain because this is Twilight but with a twist that changes almost the whole story, so maybe it should be a really big twist. And truthfully I came up with that summary really quick too, so... :D**

**And you must all be thinking how did Bella knew that Edwards was a vampire and why Edward didn't react to it at all. Well to tell the truth it has something to do with the big twist but I won't tell you anything more about the twist! Well not now anyway :P**

**Thank you for reading! =)**


End file.
